Samantha's Special Day
by Blossom the Cellist
Summary: *for Luigisgirlfriend's birthday!* Everyone in Castle Bleck is acting strange around Samantha, and she wants to know why. Little does she know that a big surprise is just around the corner... The title and summary suck; just read it. K plus just in case.


WARNING: Mr. L is terribly OOC in this story. 

And...HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUIGISGIRLFRIEND! :D

This is why I didn't update YDNETS, for all you guys wondering...

Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. L, Dimentio, Mimi, or O'Chunks. They belong to Nintendo. Everyone else belongs to their respective owners. And I own Blossom. EDIT: Something I forgot to say: I got the idea from a certain episode of _Kirby: Right Back at Ya!_...I believe it was called _Kirby Takes the Cake_?I'm too lazy to check...and NO, Hawky, I'm not trying to make you cry! XD

**Samantha's Special Day**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Samantha rolled over in her sleep. "No…five more minutes Ava...I don't wanna get up yet…"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The blaring noise of the device finally succeeded in waking her. She opened her eyes, sitting up and turning off her alarm clock. A smirk crept across her face. "This is the perfect day for a prank," she whispered.

Samantha jumped up, turning on her bedside light. "Alright, guys! I've got an idea! How about we—" She broke off, looking around the empty room. "Guys? Where'd you go?"

She wondered if they had gone off to prank Mr. L without her, but then shrugged the thought off. Even though she had started the 'Annoying L' team, there was no real leader. The rest of the members were free to annoy him whenever they wanted.

Samantha quickly changed clothes, trying to be as fast as she could. If the rest of them had decided to go off without her, they couldn't have been gone long. If she was lucky, she might be able to see the end of the prank…

Before she left the room, she glanced at her clock. "What? It's already noon?" she said to herself. Sighing, Samantha made her way out the door and into the dark hallway.

Samantha smiled as she walked up to Mr. L's room. "HEY MR. L!" she yelled, opening the door wide. To her surprise, the room was empty as well. She ran across the dark hall to the room belonging to the girls on L's side. Samantha poked her head in. "Guys?" she whispered, switching on the light. Everyone was gone from these shadowy quarters too. She frowned, a bit confused. _Why is everybody from all three rooms gone? _

She ran into down the hall to Dimentio's room and swung the door open. Nothing. She ran over to Mimi's room next; there were no traces of her, aside from the neatly folded pajamas on the bed. She flung open the door to O'Chunks' room. The bed was un-made, the drawers were open, and his weights were scattered about the room, but O'Chunks himself was nowhere to be seen. She raced out, into the hallway. Gasping for breath, Samantha nearly fell down the stairs to the dining room below, but managed to catch herself and walk down instead.

Downstairs, the minions of Castle Bleck were walking around, busy hanging up pieces of paper on the wall or drawing. They were talking amongst themselves, but when they saw Samantha, they dropped what they were doing. An eerie silence fell over the room. Then, Mimi spoke up. "Um…golly, Sam…you look nice today," she sputtered awkwardly.

"Uh…" _She isn't acting herself today… _Samantha thought.

"Ah ha ha…" Dimentio began. "Why don't you…go outside for a bit, Samantha?"

Samantha nodded, knowing she couldn't object to the more experienced minion's order. But instead of heading to the front door, she walked down the hall to the living room.

When she entered, the girls and Mr. M, who were in the room cleaning, stopped dead. "Uh…h-hey, Samantha!" Ava said loudly, seeming uneasy.

"Yeah, um, what are you doing here?" Blossom asked, her face turning red with embarrassment. "I mean, I-I didn't…"

"Samantha," Mr. M said calmly, stepping forward. "Why don't you go annoy Mr. L? That's something much more useful than hanging around here." This earned a few nervous giggles from the girls, both annoyers and defenders alike.

_If you want me to annoy Mr. L, then why aren't you coming with me? _Samantha thought bitterly. But she turned and left the room. Following Dimentio's original idea, she walked outside and sat by the fountain. Tears began streaming from her eyes. "Why don't they want to talk to me?" she wondered aloud. "Did I go too far with a prank? But what about the girls on my side? If I did something wrong they'd tell me, right?" She began sobbing uncontrollably, her eyes and face turning red from the tears.

Samantha didn't even notice Mr. L approach her from the shadows. "Something is bothering you," he simply stated, sitting down next to the crying girl.

"Yes! Of course something is bothering me!" Samantha exclaimed, unable to hold in her emotions. "Everyone has been acting weird around me. They all keep telling me to go away. Even the annoyers are! What did I do wrong?"

Mr. L patted her on the back, between her brown wings. "You did nothing wrong." When Samantha looked up, he asked, "Do you know what day it is?"

Samantha shook her head.

"Think about it," Mr. L whispered, getting up and going into the castle.

Samantha stared after him for a moment. _What's so special about today? _Then she remembered. _Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? _She ran into Castle Bleck, barely able to contain her excitement.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The inhabits of the castle succeeded in taking her by surprise. Samantha jumped about two feet off the ground before realizing that it was her friends.

"Hey Samantha!" Crystal yelled, running over and giving her a hug. Sierra followed, and by soon everyone in Castle Bleck was tied up in a group hug. When she was released, Samantha smiled. "Thanks, guys," she whispered.

Madz smiled. "We'd gladly do it for you, Samantha."

"We're going to make this your best birthday party _ever_!" Katie yelled, pumping her fist into the air.

Samantha walked over to the table. There were many desserts and sweets on the table, including…CHOCOLATE. Samantha quickly gobbled the treats up, wiping her face on a napkin.

The party lasted until late that night, and consisted of, but is not limited to the following: pranks, cake, a Nerf gun, Spanish, chocolate, and more chocolate. When it was over, Samantha collapsed into her bed, exhausted. As she was falling asleep, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she whispered sleepily.

Mr. L entered the room. "Hey, Samantha," he whispered.

Samantha smiled. "Hi."

Mr. L blushed. "Did you like the party?"

Samantha nodded. "Yes...It was a very special day. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Mr. L said quietly, leaving the room.

Samantha closed her eyes, worn out from her birthday party, and almost instantly fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with cake, chocolate, and most importantly…her friends.

* * *

Though her day started bad, in the end her birthday was the best she could have hoped for. I wish you the very same.

Happy birthday, Luigisgirlfriend. :)

Please R&R., but no flaming, guys! Constructive criticism is welcome, as always.

G'bye!

-Blossom OUT-


End file.
